Cleaning wipes have been used for a variety of purposes, including body cleaning, cleaning of hard surfaces, cleaning dishware, flatware, pots and pans, etc. Conventional cleaning wipes may contain various compounds to accomplish their intended purpose. For example, cleaning wipes may include inverse emulsions (i.e., water-in-liquid) to clean infants. Cleaning wipes may also include waxes to polish and clean furniture, soaps and detergents to clean hands, counter tops, floors, and the like. Cleaning wipes may also include ammonia to clean glass surfaces. Alcohol and various other biocides may be included to disinfect a variety of surfaces.
Conventional cleaning wipes are typically soft and may not work well in applications where some amount of scrubbing is necessary to clean a surface. In addition, conventional dry cleaning wipes may not be capable of picking up hair and other large particles (e.g., dirt particles, etc.), even after being electrostatically charged. As such, there is a need for improved cleaning wipes that can scrub surfaces and that can pick up hair and other large particles.